Little Sister YN Fuentes
by minecraftsmutlover
Summary: READER X Alex. You're Mike and Vics little sister (adopted and do not know) and their tour manager. You're at the wrap tour, when something begins to happen between you and All Time Low lead singer Alex Gaskarth. LEMOOOOONS!
1. Intro

**AN: Sorry for such the long wait guys, but if you read the last posted 'll know why. It is no longer there, but it is in "Author Notes." which is where everything from my upload secludes** **and notes will be. Sorry it's short. Wanted to give you guys something. **

**I am NOT a major fangirl over Pierce the Veil or All Time Low. Anything that seems out of character or missing info or even some info you can tell, leave in a review. Thanks.**

* * *

**Intro.**

* * *

***THIRD PERSONS P.O.V***

At only six years old Y/N woke up in the hospital after she was put into a medically induced coma. Her and her parents had been in a head on collision with a semi truck on their way back from the movies, her pet pitbull had died, his name was Rihno, so they wanted to cheer her up. Thankfully they took the family van and Y/N was in the back row, unfortunately, her parents died on impact.

Her injuries were so bad that they had to put her under. While she was under a certain family, who saw the whole accident happen from the side walk, kept coming to visit her. The Fuentes family. They all made a plan, sure they were all ready in finical trouble and life was tough, but it'd be tougher growing up in foster care wouldn't be any easier. They adopted her.

When the child woke up the family, social workers, nurses, doctors, and even police officers that had to ask the young one questions, came up with a story after they heard her say. In a small and quite voice.

"I don't remember anything."

The doctor sat down next to Y/N and told her what "happened".


	2. Chapter 1

**15 Years Later At Wrap Tour **

* * *

***YOUR P.O.V* **

"Jaime!" I yelled from the bathroom. "This is only the third day of the tour and you already stool my straightener!" I could hear him laughing as he brought it back. I finished with my hair and make up and went to the seating area where the guys were. "You're on in twenty."

**(AN: Important. For outfits. Go to profile click on the link under this story name and you will be taken to the collection of outfits for this story, chapters will be in brackets. The outfit for this one is (Chapter 1).) **

The name is Y/N Fuentes. I'm twenty one years old and have been the tour manager for my big brothers band since I was eight teen. I've meet some many different bands through this it's unbelievable, yet I have no friends. I mean, I have friends, but it's not like I trust them with my secrets. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm bit of a loner.

We walked off the bus went to the back of the stage as the guys got ready, I stated getting their ear pieces in. The crowd cheered as Sleeping With Sirens came off the stage. I gave them all a smile and a wave as I tried to catch Tony to get his in. Finally I got him in a corner and was able to get his ear piece in, they took off and ran to the stage. I sat down on one of the emergency speakers back stage and waited till they were done.

I was on my phone playing Temple Run when I heard voices from my right, I didn't bother to look though. I only did when I heard my name called. I looked up and saw the tour manager for All Time Low, Matt. I locked my phone and put in my back pocket to hug him. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just trying to control the children." he said jokingly.

"I get what you mean, I spent like twenty minutes trying to get Tony earpiece in." I joked back. We laughed lightly when I was suddenly lifted in the air by two arms and spun around. When I was set down I looked up and saw Kellin. "Trying to give people heart attacks I see."

He laughed and hugged me. "They almost done."

"I think a two more songs." We walked back to Matt who was glaring at Alex, while Zack and Ryan were glaring at him too. Jack I didn't see.

"What do you think he did?" Kellin whispered to me.

"I don't know. But what ever it is, they look pissed." we got to them.

"Hey guys. Everything alright?" Kellin asked.

"This fucking idiot thought it would be a "funny" idea to put a shit load of Crazy glue in Jacks shampoo." Matt said with a growl.

Just then Jack was walking towards us with just a pair of shorts and his hands in his hair like he was scrubbing it. "Help me." he said stretching out the e.

"I thing I got just the thing." I said before I ran off the bus.

When I got back the guys were off the stage an some other bad was already on. They had looks mixed with amusement and disproval. I walked over to Jack who was sitting cross legged on the floor and sat down beside him. "Tilt your head back." I ordered. When he did, I began to pour a quarter of the bottle on each of his hands on his finger tips where it was stuck to his scalp. He moved his fingers as I began to pour more.

"Finally!" he yelled when his hands became free. But only we could hear him. He charged right at Alex and tackled him to the ground. He began to slap him, but it was something they always did. Both were laughing. They got up and threw my empty bottle of nail polish remover at Alex, who easily caught it.

"You owe me a new one." I said with a smile, he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Jack said hugging me. Then ran off to probably shower.

***Time Skip* **

I was sitting in the tour bus with Mike and Vic ending the skype with our parents, when Jaime came in with Tony. Jaime made a big "Wo!" as they both held up bags filled with liquor and carrying cases of beer. "Party on the bus! What? What? Party on the bus! What? What?"

I closed the laptop and stood up walking towards them, no in the kitchen area. "Exactly what I was thing. What?"

"Didn't you hear me singing? Party on the bu-"

"Yeah I heard you." I said in an irrigated tone. I may drink a few beers here and there, but I wasn't big on get wasted and being a slut. I crossed my arms and gave him a look a parent would give to their child I they were misbehaving in a store, with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on! Lets have a party! Celebrating the beginning of the Wrap Tour!"

"We just had one like literally two days ago dude." Vic said from behind me.

"Yeah, it was boooooring!"

I began to realize he was talking to loud and child like. Plus walking a little wobblingly. I took a deep sigh when I realized why. "Please tell me you drived." I said looking at Tony.

He chuckled. "Yeah I did. Had a bottle a Jack just as we paid for it."

I looked over at Jaime who turned around gave us a look that even made me smile and laugh. His face was pulled back, his eyes were crossed, and he a really weird smile that showed his teeth.

"Fine, have your stupid fucking party. But only for band members, crew, managers and tour managers. Oh, and band members girlfriends or boyfriends or who ever their with. No outsiders. No fans. No band sluts. Understood?"

Still with the fucking face, he saluted me and spun around back to doing what ever he was doing.

After an hour a few people came on the bus. Many we smart enough to know, hang overs, Wrap Tour, heat, fans, and interviews. Do not mix well together. The bands that did show up were. (AN: I don't know if any bands have drama with other bands, but the probably do. Just post in review to let me know. Also, I don't listen to most of these bands so I don't know their stories or problems.)

Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens, Bring Me The Horizon, Me You At Six, Blood On The Dance Floor. I think that was about it. I don't know, there were so many people. Some people were even outside. I was outside having a cigarette, when I heard Tony call my name from above me. Confused, I slowly turned around and looked up. There was Tony, on top of the tour bus, drunk.

"Tony! Why are you on top of the bus?!" I yelled looking up at him.

"Why aren't you on the bus?" he then began to start dancing, well I think he was trying to dance. I took a deep sigh putting out my cigarette and walked to the back of the bus where the ladder was. I climbed to the top of the bus. Everyone came out watch the show. I wasn't upset set, I was laughing the whole time.

"Tony stop acting like a child and get down!" I laughed.

"Nnnnnnno." and he took off running again. I was scared that he might fall and crack his head open on the pavement. I had to get him down and fast. I realized what I had to do.

I walked down the ladder and walked inside the bus. Of course Tony was yelling, asking where I was going. I got my purse with my wallet and then went back outside. I looked up at Tony. "Tony! Lets go get tacos!"

His eyes lit up and he looked like a child. "Ok." and he stumbled down the bus towards me. We started walking away, well I was walking I have no idea what the fuck he was doing, down the street.

"Me toooooo!" Jaime yelled coming up from behind us. Everyone just laughing and shaking their heads still at the bus.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was so short, wanted to give you something. Hopefully it made you laugh. **


End file.
